


ghostin

by swishandflickwit



Series: The Devil's Lucky Number [17]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is not Happy, but i had to get it out, im sorry, its Angst galore, s4 spoilers, well spoilers based on the S4 official trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishandflickwit/pseuds/swishandflickwit
Summary: Because Eve was always such a wild thing—a storm in the sea and just as ephemeral, always looking for the next adventure, always surefooted even in the chaos of her endless existence, and the lost thing that he was…well.He never could resist her.In which Lucifer seeks solace in the darkness.





	ghostin

**Author's Note:**

> JUST GIVE ME THIS. I love Eve all ready so please just give me this lmao.
> 
> Also this was largely fueled by Ariana Grande's song [ghostin](https://youtu.be/XJIAr0QnVLA?t=22) backtracked with the sounds of [rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kygoJiJAWG4) trickling in. I _highly_ encourage ya'll to lowkey play those in the background while you read this for maximum feels. Hehe.

There are many things Lucifer finds comfort in, merely once dusk descends heavy over the Heavens.

He couldn’t have said it better himself— _it’s funny how things seem so much clearer in the dark._

She taught him that, after all.

Her… with her obsidian orbs and her ebony tresses spilling like ink down her back—him a slave to the sinful ministrations of her tongue, to how her fingers knew exactly how to play his flesh and make his blood sing, and how her deep, red lips would drip with wicked delights just as soon as they would deliver a punitive lashing. Yet he would be infinitely tempted by the ambrosia between her thighs and the haven her arms provided, however temporary.

Because Eve was always such a wild thing—a storm in the sea and just as ephemeral, always looking for the next adventure, always surefooted even in the chaos of her endless existence, and the lost thing that he was… _well._

He never could resist her.

Of course, he was under no illusion that she was in love with him. Oh yes, how she whispered sweet nothings in his ear, how she touched him with all the affection he shamefully craved yet was too weak to resist, how she assuaged all that ugliness within him he longed to be accepted for, how she purred such pretty lies.

That was all they were though— _lies._ And most everyone knew how he felt about _that._

Except they had an understanding, he and Eve. They’d had it then, and they had it now.

They did so enjoy pretending, see. If he could be the Devil and still be worthy of a love that was pure and true, then surely she could temper the restlessness in her soul—plant some roots and know what it was to _stay?_

(Was it really a lie if both parties knew the truth behind the charade? He hardly knew anymore. Bewitching him was all too effortless when Eve was around and she was so very good at blurring the lines)

_“Could you accept who I truly am?”_ he had asked, the same question—a different recipient.

_“You don’t have to change,”_ was her answer. _“You’re all ready perfect.”_

It was everything he yearned to hear, flawless in delivery, awe-inspiring in its execution—from her gentle caress when she cupped his face in her hands to the seduction of her eyes, depthless and tender and ebullient and how easy, _too_ easy, it would be… to fall and fall and fall and never mind at all.

It should have been _enough._

And he tried _so very hard_ to lose himself, but _her_ voice, _her_ wretched sob— _“I don’t know!”—_ made it impossible to drown.

“Tell me again,” he groaned as he tore Eve’s dress and palmed at her exquisite curves.

“You’re perfect,” she gasped just as dexterous digits sunk deep inside her. He dipped his tongue in her mouth and ravished her lips, till they were as ripe and swollen as the fruit the mortals all claimed to have been forbidden.

“Tell me you love me,” he cried as he buried sticky fingers into her untamed curls and sheathed himself within her warmth. “Tell me again.”

“I love you,” she moaned, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she quickly crested to her ecstasy. “You’re perfect.”

He took her in all the ways one could be taken that night, his face wet and body unsatisfied, only spilling himself when the moonlight shone across her eyes and for a moment, golden tendrils shimmered atop his sheets and a brilliant sapphire gaze stared back at him, a name that belonged to someone else wrenched gutturally from his throat.

“I’m sorry,” he bawled as she cradled him in the aftermath.

“How things seem so much clearer in the dark,” she breathed, tears clinging stubbornly to her lashes.

She was gone in the morning, but oh, how they had both wept—

The gloaming their solitary witness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I know a lot of fans are discouraged about the direction of the new season based on the trailer but I _implore_ you to take heart that _that_ was a little under two minutes of about ten hours of footage. Things might not be as they appeared. It seems like we still have to navigate rough waters before we get to the happy Deckerstar we all crave, but it's always darkest before dawn and it will all pay off beautifully once we get there. Just a little wait left. I for one am excited for the addition of Eve and what she will incite for Deckerstar. Have faith, Lucifam!
> 
> That being said, the Deckerstar Fluff Program that I am so known for will resume in the coming days. I think we could all use it, given the reception of that trailer lmao.


End file.
